


Pretty, Pretty Princess Tea Party

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Schmoop, Sweetness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s daughter JJ has a Princess Tea Party, Jared is invited and schmoopy cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty, Pretty Princess Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Deansdirtybb for the inspiration for this and my wonderful Beta Stacy.

When Justice Jay Ackles is about four years old she throws a formal Pretty Princess Tea Party inviting her dad and uncle to the premier season event.

JJ is standing in front of Jensen’s closet looking at his suits. “You have to look pretty too,” she rubs her tiny hands over her pink satin dress with the frilly tutu skirt before adjusting her plastic glittery tiara.

“So it’s a fancy dress tea party?” he kneels down beside her. 

“Fancy suits Daddy,” she says to Jensen as she points to his tuxedo.

“It’s that kind of party,” he smiles at her as he strokes her soft light auburn hair and stares into her shimmering hazel eyes. “Then I’ll just have to put this one on,” he pats her head and goes into the bathroom to change.

While Jensen is dressing she takes his cell phone and dials Jared’s number. 

“Hey Jen,” Jared says answering his phone.

“Uncle Jay,” her sweet voice chimes into the phone.

“JJ?” he chuckles. “How’s my girl?”

“Come to my tea party Uncle Jay, daddy is wearing a fancy suit,” her sweet high pitched voice asks.

“When is it?” he asks with a sweet daddy tone.

“Now, daddy wants you to come.”

“Is daddy there?” Jared asks wanting to find out what’s going on.

“He’s getting dressed.” She doesn’t wait for an answer just yells in the direction of the  
bathroom. “Daddy, Uncle Jay is coming,” she giggles at Jared through the phone. “Bye,” she hangs it up.

When Jensen comes out he’s dressed in his tux. “How’s this,” he turns around to show her all of it. 

“Perfect,” she takes his hand and leads him down the stairs, her pink tutu bouncing with each step as her tiny bare feet make soft patting noises against the hardwood floor.

Jared is still confused about the phone call and tries to call Jensen back but his phone goes to voicemail so he figures JJ turned it off by accident. He decides to go see what’s going on.

Jensen is waiting for JJ to finish setting up the table as she puts out three cups and saucers, three napkins and plates and gets the tea pot ready on her little stove. 

“Are we having company?” Jensen’s inquiring about the extra dishes.

“Silly, Uncle Jay is coming,” she keeps setting the table.

“Really,” he wonders when this happened. “Did you ask Uncle Jay to come over?”

“Silly Billy, I called him, remember,” she’s fussing with some plastic cookies on a dish.

“No, did you call him from my cell phone again, JJ,” he’s raising his eyebrows at her.

“How else would he know about our party,” she smiles wide as she gives him a sideways glance.

Jensen can’t help but shake his head. “And he’s coming over,” he can’t believe he’s about to have a pretty princess tea party with JJ and Jared. 

“When the doorbell rings, it’s him,” she gives her toothiest grin as her dimples make crevices in her cheeks.

A few minutes later Jared is walking through the open door. 

“Jen, JJ,” he walks in.

“He’s here. Uncle Jay,” she says running into the living room, arms out wide for a hug with Jensen tagging behind.

“JJ,” Jared says scooping her up as she jumps into his arms. He perches her on his hip. “Jen, I understand there is a fancy suit party going on here today,” he winks at Jensen. 

“A pretty princess tea party to be exact,” Jensen smiles and touches Jared’s elbow, he lingers a few seconds to run his thumb over the smooth flesh.

“You look like James Bond,” he quips. “I guess I’m a bit underdressed,” Jared’s in a t-shirt and jeans.

JJ rolls her eyes and ticks her tongue against the roof of her mouth before sighing. “Then we have to dress you up,” she kisses his cheek before wiggling to get down, they follow her back into the play room.

She pulls out a chair. “You sit here daddy,” she instructs Jensen. “Now, we need to put fancy clothes on you Uncle Jay,” she walks over to her toy chest and pulls out a pink feather boa, a long string of plastic pearls and big floppy hat. “Here,” she hands them to Jared “Wear these.”

Jensen smiles, “Yes Jay, wear those,” he snickers.

Jared puts on the pearls, and then wraps the boa around his neck before fitting the big floppy garden hat over his long locks. “How do I look?” he strikes a model pose and sucks in his cheeks like Zoolander.

“Fabulous,” JJ says with a sweet snooty tone.

Jensen breaks out in a full on laugh. “Yes, fabulous.”

Jared laughs then lowers himself into the extremely short chair that has Jensen’s bowed knees up to his elbows. When Jared’s seated his knees are at his shoulders and he’s hunched forward. “This is awkward,” he chuckles.

“I don’t think they had six foot four men in mind when they designed it,” Jensen laughs.

“No daddy, they had princesses and kings. Want some tea,” she pours air into the pretty pink plastic cup in front of Jensen then into Jared’s cup before filling up her own and sitting down.

Jensen takes a sip from the cup. “Hot,” he blows on it. 

“It just came off the stove,” she puts a cookie on his plate.

“Yes, it just came off of the stove,” Jared winks and chuckles.

“Don’t get smart gigantor,” he turns his attentions towards JJ. “Delicious cookies, did you make them princess,” he pretends to bite a cookie.

“No, the royal cooks made them daddy,” she bites her cookie.

Jared’s cramped up and straightens out his legs before sipping from his cup and biting a plastic cookie. “Marvelous, my kudos to the baker,” he smiles wide and blows a pink feather out of his face. 

When Jensen straightens out his leg, it brushes Jared’s and their knees touch. Jared blushes, his cheeks get as pink as his boa. He clears his throat. 

Jensen smiles wide trying to hide his obvious flirty grin. “A bit crowded down there,” he comments then brushes Jared’s calve with his foot.

“Apparently,” Jared’s voice is quiet as his eyes shift nervously.

“More cookies,” JJ asks putting more onto their plates. “I love having my favorite daddies at my tea party,” she jumps up and kisses Jensen then rushes over to kiss Jared.

Jensen looks surprised. “Daddies,” he says confused.

“You and Uncle Jay, you’re my daddies,” she smiles wide and settles into her chair again.

“But,” Jared starts but she interrupts him.

JJ sighs hard. “Mommy and Daddy kissed then Mommy moved out. I saw you kissing Daddy like Mommy kissed him, so doesn't that make you my daddy too because Bryan from preschool has two daddies and he says they kiss on the lips,” she looks at both of them with earnest.

Jared blushes even harder. “I….” he’s staring at Jensen for an answer.

“Well, JJ,” Jensen starts putting his plastic cookie down. “Uncle Jay and I do love each other and well, I didn't know you saw us,” he looks at Jared.

“I do love your daddy,” Jared’s not sure how to approach this subject, “and I'd love for you to think of me as your daddy too,” he’s stammering.

“Stop being silly,” she says folding her arms. “This is my pretty, pretty princess tea party and my favorite daddies are my king and queen, just drink your tea and kiss later,” she takes a sip of her tea. “It’s getting cold.”

Jared and Jensen smile at each other with wide eyes. Jared brushes Jensen’s leg with his foot and presses his knee tight to Jensen’s. “I guess she knows what she’s talking about,” he laughs. 

“Yes she does, now drink your tea Queeny, it’s getting cold.”

The End


End file.
